


Pretty Little Thing

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [51]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mabel reclined on Mary’s bed as Anna put the finishing touches to Mary’s hair.





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with greycecile.

Mabel reclined on Mary’s bed as Anna put the finishing touches to Mary’s hair. She watched as Mary cast an approving eye over her work and then over her pretty maid. Mabel grinned mischievously.   
“Seen anything you like, my love?”   
Mary’s eyes widened as she realised she’s been caught ogling and she blushed, but Anna seemed unfazed.   
“It’s alright, M’lady, we all appreciate beautiful women every now and then.” She cast a flirtatious look at Mary, then gathered her things. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do… For either of you.” She winked at Mabel, before she left.


End file.
